Howard Wright
is the main protagonist of Siren: Blood Curse and one of the many playable characters. He is an American high schooler that has been living in Japan with his family for a little over a year. 'Story' Before the Hanuda incident Wright Rider Howard Wright was born in America on July 30th 1989. Howard is an 18 year-old college student with an interest in the supernatural. Howard starts a blog to practice his Japanese, as well as to keep in touch with his friends in America. At the end of May, he achieved in gaining his motorcycle license, and soon after, he was given a bike handed down from his friend's brother. On his blog, he explains that he hid his email address due to being spammed with messages about going to a village called Hanuda and saving a "damsel in distress". He continues to be spammed, being invited to ride out in the middle of nowhere, and at the same time, his father received calls from someone claiming to be his grandson. (Howard notes that he's an only child, so this possibility was preposterous.) While being involved with a website that specificies in supernatural myths and legends, he was sent an email from Sam Monroe – the email served as an invitation to Japan’s legendary town of Hanuda, which was said to have disappeared in 1976. Almost confused by Sam’s prophetic-like speech about fate, and that he has waited a long time to give him this message, Howard still decides to visit Hanuda. After arriving Hanuda Upon arriving in the mysterious village, he witnesses the murder of a girl at the hands of a masked Seigo Saiga in a religious ceremony. The murder was part of a religious sacrificial ritual in order to resurrect the alien god Kaiko. Just before Seigo could kill a second girl, Miyako Kajiro, Howard interrupted the ritual in person and allowed Miyako to escape before fleeing from the religious group. His actions are witnessed by an american TV crew consisting of Melissa Gale and Sol Jackson, alongside Sam Monroe and Bella Monroe. While running away, Howard is attacked by police sergeant, Shuji Shimada, who has turned into a shibito and proceeds to shoot at him. Eventually, the policeman is defeated after being impaled, and as Howard tries to figure out what to do, the siren is first heard, catching him off-guard. The policeman is resurrected with the wooden spike still through him, and shoots Howard in the chest, causing the student to fall off the road and into the depths of a lake. After the Hanuda incident First Timeline Howard wakes up beside the lake, and realizes that his gunshot wound has mysteriously healed. Walking around in a dazed confusion, the priestess Amana finds him and asks if he is alright. Howard recognizes the symbol on her robes as the same symbol presented in the ceremony, and tells her to stay away. Amana informs Howard that she is not involved with the ceremony and reveals to him that they now have the power to Sightjack – they are can see through the eyes of others. Using this ability, the two make their way through a market place occupied by shibito. Howard points out to Amana that the people in the ceremony killed a girl and were about to kill another one (Miyako), though Amana protests in saying that they are good people. Suddenly, a Fly Shibito abducts her, leaving Howard on his own. Some time later, he meets Miyako and remembers that she is the girl that he saved in the ceremony. Seigo Saiga appears after following Miyako, and tells Howard that “This girl is cursed, you know. She needs to be sacrificed.” Howard is aware that Seigo was the mask-wearing man who killed the other girl. Miyako protests against Seigo wanting her to die. Seigo decides to leave Miyako and Howard on their own, telling them that they can’t fight fate. After some travelling, the two manage to rest at the Tabori residence for a few hours. While Howard is asleep, Miyako cuts both of their palms and allows their blood to meld with each-other, thus preventing him from turning into a shibito. A noise is heard, prompting them to figure out that shibito have invaded the house. They fight off the shibito family that dwell in the house and escape the settlement. Journeying through a nearby mineshaft, Miyako is shot by a sniper shibito, hurt she ask him to stay with her, that she wants to live and see whats outside the village. Howard promises her that they will escape together, then goes to deal with the sniper. The sniper, who is really Seigo Saiga as a shibito after killing himself with his shotgun, retreats into the mines, Howard follows him and encounters some Spider shibitos. There he manages to find a shotgun, thereby giving enough firepower to match Shibito Seigo’s. He modifies the weapon by shortening the barrel, which helps him by reducing the stock of the gun. Using this weapon, he defeats a tentacle-headed Shibito Brain, rendering all Spider Shibito in the area unconscious and allows him to retrieve a key that activates a siren near the mineshaft. With the siren blaring, Shibito Seigo is fooled into thinking he is being summoned by Kaiko and exits the mines, only to be defeated by Howard. Returning with Miyako, he is confronted by Amana, who has regained her memories since the last time Howard saw her. She is determined to start the ritual again, so she sets Howard on fire, who falls off of the pathway and takes Miyako with her. In a dream, Miyako comes to his aid on a riverbank and tells him that everything is alright and that they must go. However, Howard is quick to wake up, and though he is at a riverbank, Miyako is nowhere within sight. Miyako’s presence is felt by him through their blood connection, and tries to find her. Drawn to the Nest by Miyako’s voice, Howard makes his way past many shibito, even knocking out an insect-headed Shibito Brain and being shot at by Shibito Seigo Saiga again. Eventually, he finds Miyako’s body preserved on a ceremonial pool of red water. As he tries to reach her, he is sent flying back by the force of a tentacle of Kaiko’s. Regaining consciousness, Howard is forced to run from a Maggot Shibito, and evades it long enough to reach a tower that is parallel to the roofs of buildings connected to the Nest. Once off the tower and onto the roofs, a Spider Shibito Sam Monroe immediately appears. Fighting him off, though unaware of who the Shibito is, Howard progresses through the Nest until he makes his way to a seemingly abandoned building. As he searches the area, the sobbing of a girl grabs his attention. To the student’s shock, it is a little girl, Bella Monroe, as a six-eyed Shibito Brain. The prospect of a child turning into such a creature disturbs Howard, and hears Melissa ordering him to stay away from Bella. Without any time to react from Melissa’s order, he is shot dead by the mother, who had lost her sanity after the trauma of seeing her child become a shibito. Amana tries to understand what has gone wrong – the ritual to restore Kaiko isn’t working, despite Miyako’s presence. She realizes that the timeline is off balance – her amnesia and interaction with Howard from before meant that she accidentally altered how the events in Hanuda were supposed to occur. Time suddenly rewinds, reversing everything up to Howard regaining consciousness after being shot by the shibito policeman. Second Timeline Waking up beside the lake after being shot by the policeman, Howard is once again met with Amana. Seeing the symbol of Hanuda’s religion on her clothes, and having fleeting memories of her antagonistic actions towards him in the previous timeline, he runs away from her. He continues making progress the same way as he did in the last timeline, but with no help from Amana. During this, he sees a flash of Miyako being chased by a shibito, and faintly recalls her. When he sees Miyako Kajiro, he tells her that he remembers her from before. Miyako reveals that time in Hanuda is playing over and over again, stuck in a time loop. With Howard’s help, Miyako uses her supernatural abilities to activate four stone pillars that unleash bright, supernatural lights in the sky, the release of an ancient force. Unfortunately, Amana confronts the two like in the first timeline and incapacitates Howard by making unconscious. Miyako is captured by Amana. A human Seigo Saiga, in the same area and having followed the light, encounters Howard’s unconscious body. Seigo takes him to the Saiga Clinic with Bella Monroe, now human again in this timeline, following him. Hours later, Howard regains consciousness and introduces himself to Bella Monroe. They see Seigo Saiga experimenting on a female shibito, much to Howard’s horror as he tries to shield Bella from the scene, only for her to faint at the sight. Seigo calls Howard “our saviour” and asks him how he feels “now that you’ve started your new existence”; he refers to the blood of Miyako that has been carried over from the first timeline. Howard, not understanding what Seigo is talking about, calls him “sick in the head”. The doctor leaves the two, as he has “business to take care of”. Howard and Bella penetrate the Nest, with Howard remembering that he went there in the other timeline, pointing out the difference with that Bella is accompanying him this time around. The two hear music coming from Amana’s organ during the resurrection of Kaiko. As they find Amana, Howard witnesses Miyako’s body being set on fire, and screams out her name in anguish. Sam Monroe arrives and is distraught to see that they were too late – Kaiko is resurrected, but because Miyako had sent some of her blood into Howard, Kaiko’s body is not complete, resembling an amebae-like creature. Kaiko attempts to gather the remaining blood from Howard, but Howard, Sam and Bella flee before Seigo appears and sends Kaiko back into Inferno. Wandering around the Nest, Howard sees Miyako’s reflection in a pool of red water; her spirit informs her to open a portal into Inferno and makes him promise to eliminate Kaiko, the shibito and the rest of Hanuda. Placing his hand into the water, he is sent into Inferno. Finding himself in a seemingly deserted area resembling Hanuda, the young man is immediately confronted by Seigo, who hand him the Uryen, letting him know that “This role is meant for you...I’m afraid you’re better suited for it”. Seigo attacks him with a shotgun, trying to force him into using the Kajiro blood in his body to unlock the Uryen’s power. Seigo then shifts from a shotgun to using the Saiga family sword, the Homuranagi. Evading the doctor’s attacks, Howard hears Miyako’s voice telling him to use his blood, which results in the Uryen’s power being unleashed. In self-defense, Howard uses the Uryen to set Seigo on fire, who is glad that his “part in this is finished” and disintegrates, leaving his sword behind. Howard picks up the sword before Amana decides to use her own strength as fuel to bring Kaiko back to full power. The procedure works, and a colourful, insect-like Kaiko arises from its cocoon-like body. Kaiko transports itself and Howard into a pshycodelic dimension. There, Howard uses the Homuranagi as a vessel for the ancient power that was unleashed from the stone markers, with Miyako to help guide him. Using the Uryen to contruct a pillar of fire, Howard swipes his blade to create waves of fire that managed to harm the god. Eventually, Kaiko is destoryed. After Kaiko’s defeat, time becomes unstable in Hanuda. Howard and Miyako see Amana in the now red void of Inferno, who rants of how “the Alpha and the Omega” are joined in an eternal cycle (she refers to how, because the distortion of time, Bella has been sent back to Hanuda in the 600s and will become Amana). Due to the red water in his body and Miyako’s blood, Howard can never leave the alternate Hanuda dimension, but decides to keep his promise to Miyako. Armed with a shotgun, rifle, headphones that play his favourite song, the Uryen and the Homuranagi, he begins his massacre upon the shibito remaining in Hanuda. Characteristics Character Traits from ''Forbidden Siren'' Kyoya Suda: * Main protagonist of the game, a teenager student in Japan interested in the paranormal. * Arrives to Hanuda on a bike / motorbike and interrupts the ritual, then befriends Miyako and helps her escape * Shot by a shibito policeman and reawakened, then meeting the game’s antagonist, a priestess, who helps him in a tutorial level. Then they both get separated. * Enters Tabori house with Miyako, there she combines her blood with his, preventing him from becoming a shibito. * Gets separated from Miyako after (being shot / set on fire) * Rescued by doctor and sent to hospital, then goes to the Nest with a female companion that met at the hospital * Meets a professor during the ritual and sees Miyako being sacrificed, later sees her reflection in a red pool of water * Is given the Uryen by doctor * Fights person involved in ritual before fighting god * Slaughters shibito at the end of the game Tamon Takeuchi: * Witnesses female companion get shot by a shibito sniper, who he defeats. * Shibito sniper is a person he knew from before. Kei Makino: * Calling the hospital’s doctor insane after finding him dissecting a female shibito * Gets shot and dies in the nest by another major character. Ayako Kajiro: * Is set on fire by the priestess through supernatural powers. Quotes "How do you like that?" / "Suck on that!"- Catch-phrases after defeating an enemy Relationships First Timeline *'Miyako Kajiro' = Saves her from being sacrificed during ritual; meets up with her and guides her to the Tabori residence; later, shelters her while he fights Shibito Seigo; separated from her when Amana sets him on fire; sees Miyako’s unconscious body in the Nest *'Shuji Shimada = '''Shot by him as a Shibito. *'Amana''' = Finds and takes cared of him after getting shot by Shibito policeman, then witnesses her being kidnapped by a Fly Shibito; is later set on fire by her after defeating Shibito Seigo *'Seigo Saiga' = Prevents him from killing Miyako; encounters him during first meeting with Miyako; fights and “kills” Shibito Seigo when Miyako gets shot by him; is attacked by him one more time while penetrating the Nest’s core *'Kaiko' = Attacks him when he sees Miyako’s body in the Nest *'Sam Monroe = '''Recieves an email (whichs invites him to Hanuda) from him, who had been sent back to 1976 and waited for 31 years to give him the email; he also faced the pre-time travel version of Sam who had turned into a Spider Shibito. *'Bella Monroe =''' Stumbles upon her, who had turned into a Shibito Brain with six eyes. *'Melissa Gale = '''Shoots him in the chestafter encountering Bella. '''Second Timeline' *'Miyako Kajiro' = Saves her from being sacrificed during ritual; meets up with her and allows her to activate four hidden stone pillars; separated from her when Amana uses her powers to make him lose consciousness; witnesses Miyako’s death during Kaiko’s resurrection; is guided by Miyako in destroying Kaiko; promises her that he will destroy all Shibito *'Shuji Shimada' = Shot by him as a Shibito *'Amana' = Found by her after getting shot by Shibito policeman; runs away from her when recognising her as part of religious cult and also from scarce memories of the first timeline; becomes unconscious through Amana’s powers when she kidnaps Miyako; sees her involvement with Kaiko’s resurrection ritual; confronts Amana in Inferno and leaves her in the unstable Inferno dimension after Kaiko’s defeat *'Seigo Saiga' = Prevents him from killing Miyako; is sent to Seigo’s hospital by Seigo; is horrified when he finds Seigo experimenting on a Shibito corpse, and calls him crazy; is given the Uryen by him and is forced to kill him in self-defense *'Bella Monroe '=''' Meets her after waking up in Seigo’s hospital, has her accompany him when they penetrate the Nest; separated from her during Kaiko’s resurrection *'''Kaiko = '''Witnesses its r'esurrection, then goes into Inferno and kills him *'Sam Monroe = Recieves an email from him, (an invitation to Hanuda) from an older Sam who was sent back to 1976 and waited for 31 years to give Howard the email; during and after Kaiko’s resurrection, meets pre-time travel Sam Monroe, and is informed that, from the young Sam’s perspective, Sam hasn’t sent an email to him '''Miscelany Playable Chapters Gallery 2-Large Profile C Howard Wright.jpg HW-MK-building.jpg IMG-20130708-01170.jpg|Howard Wright's profile picture, featuring Stephen Fisher Howard brain 2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Siren: Blood Curse Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters